Those Few Millenia
by readingcats
Summary: The Kelownans come to Earth asking for their help after a new attack by Anubis. But it is what Anubis took from the Kelownans that intrests SG1 the most.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I do not own Stargate. I don't even own the laptop I wrote this on; my parents do, technically. Anyway, I'm going to place this story in season seven. Anywhere after Homecoming but before Fallout. You get to pick.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack O'Neill walked the hallways of the SGC, pleased that for once things seemed to be going their way in the universe. There were no emergencies, his team was all on base and he didn't have any paperwork that needed his attention; at least immediate attention. He had just stepped into the elevator when a voice called to him.

"Jack! Hey Jack, wait a sec!" Daniel ran and deftly jumped between the closing doors of the elevator.

"Daniel, one of these times you're going to get squished doing that." said Jack.

"Well," replied Daniel, "it wouldn't be a problem if you held the doors open when I asked you to."

"Yes, well…" said Jack. "What did you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you and General Hammond about those ruins we found on the last planet we visited. You see when I compared them to the ruins that were on Vis Uban I realized that there were similarities between the two…" started Daniel excitedly.

"Ah!" yelled Jack. "Wait until we get to the General's office to start all that. I don't want to hear it twice."

"Fine, but you know you will have to hear it eventually."

"Eventually." muttered Jack. "Hey! You think Carter and Teal'c will want to hear this too?" Daniel paused, and then nodded in response. Jack then proceeded to get a hold of the two; wasting as much time as he could along the way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a half hour later SG1 and General Hammond were sitting around the table in the briefing room. Daniel was talking excitedly about his great find. Sam, Teal'c and the General were all listening attentively; Jack was doodling on a paper in front of him. Suddenly, though, he was brought out of his reverie.

"So Jack, what do you think of all of this?" asked Hammond.

Startled, Jack tried to come up with an answer for a question pertaining to who knows what. "Well, I, um, think that we should…" He was saved from the rest of his answer when the klaxons sounded throughout the base. Jack cheered inwardly then rose with the rest to head downstairs to see what was up.

"What do we have Walter?" asked General Hammond.

"Don't know yet, sir. It's an unscheduled activation and we have yet to receive an identification of any kind." replied the gate technician. A few seconds passed, and then a code was finally sent through the gate.

"It's the Kelownans, sir." reported Walter.

"Open the iris." said Hammond as he and SG-1 went to greet their allies.

The iris slid back and moments later First Minister Dreylock came stumbling through the gate, unused to the method of travel. She straightened as she walked down the ramp. She stopped in front of the team and before they could say anything, stated that there was a problem on Kelowna that required their immediate attention.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again SG-1 and Hammond were situated around the briefing room table; joined by the First Minister.

"It all happened quickly." Dreylock was explaining. "It was so sudden and it was over so soon that I didn't have any time to react. By the time word had got to me, they had already left with what they wanted."

"Do you know who it was?" questioned Sam.

"There are some reports that they were the same people as before, which lead us to believe that Anubis yet again wanted something from us."

"And he apparently got what he wanted?" asked Jack.

"It would seem so. They left abruptly and did not search far into the city. It was like they knew exactly what they wanted and they found it quickly." Dreylock responded.

"And…" Jack waved his hand impatiently, "what did they want and get for themselves this time?"

"I did not tell you?" Dreylock questioned, sounded confused.

"You did not." said Teal'c.

"I thought I had. You see this is why we contacted you also. We thought you would care greatly about what was taken."

Everyone at the table looked at her expectantly, wondering what it was that was taken. All wondered why it was so important, and why Dreylock believed they would care so much that it had been taken.

"You see," she began, "it is who was taken actually." They all stared; dread beginning to build in their stomachs. "Anubis has taken Jonas Quinn."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Same disclaimer as the previous chapter. Sorry this took a little while to get out. I got busy with college and stuff. I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker. Oh, and in this chapter we finally see Jonas.

The silence in the briefing room after Dreylock's announcement was deafening. Everyone was in a state of shock at the fact that Jonas had been taken. Moreover, they were shocked at how Anubis had made a special trip to Kelowna solely to get Jonas back.

"Was anything besides Mr. Quinn taken?" asked Hammond, breaking the silence.

"No, nothing. We were hoping that besides helping us find him, you would know more about why he was taken in the first place." answered Dreylock.

"Well, he was able to see into the future at one point, but that stopped after his tumor was removed." said Sam.

"Yes, he told me about this. From what I gathered from him that was a different Goa'uld, correct?" questioned Dreylock.

"Correct. It was Nirrti who caused that but she's dead so there's no way she could be behind this." said Sam.

"Well, Anubis did use the mind probe on Jonas." said Daniel. "Maybe he found more than just the location of Kelowna and the naquadria information."

"Like what?" asked Hammond.

"Jonas did say that Nirrti found him interesting because he was different from us." Jack stated.

"Then perhaps Anubis had also discovered this and is now furthering his own attempts in creating a hok'taur." said Teal'c.

"But why Jonas? Why not take someone else from the planet?" asked Hammond.

"Maybe he doesn't know it has to do with the planet. He could think that Jonas was unique." responded Sam.

"General, request permission to go to Kelowna and eventually find where Anubis took Jonas." said Jack.

"You have a go. You'll leave in one hour." replied Hammond.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Sg-1 plus Dreylock were standing at the foot of the gate, waiting for it to open. All of them were anxious. They wanted to get the show on the road and rescue Jonas. Even though he technically wasn't part of the team, he still wouldn't be left behind.

When the stargate activated they all hurried to go through. Dreylock looked a little nervous, but she went through. As they left Hammond called out to them.

"Good luck SG-1," they passed through the event horizon so Hammond continued to himself, "and bring him home safe and sound."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonas awoke to the sound of a heavy door slamming. He rolled over onto his back, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. After a few moments he was awake enough to study his surroundings and to try and figure out where he was.

He looked around and saw a whole bunch of nothing. As he looked around he came to a stomach turning conclusion: he was in the same room he was in before when he was captured on Anubis' ship. It had obviously changed, as there was now a heavy door where the force field had been the last time. He checked out the door and quickly realized that nothing short of a lot of C4 would be able to take it down.

Returning to a corner of the room, Jonas tried to remember what had happened. He was working on a translation about the history of his planet when one of the other scientists ran in yelling about how the aliens were back. The man did not explain further but instead ran back out to tell the others. Not sure if the man meant SG-1 or other aliens, Jonas made his way towards the building they kept the gate in.

Jonas found it a little difficult to remember anything else. He recalled nearing the building when there was a flash of light around the corner. He went to look and found himself staring at jaffa. He remembered hearing the sound of a zat gun before darkness fell.

"So," Jonas said to himself, "I was zatted. That explains why I feel horrible now. I suppose the flash of light were rings or something." Jonas got up and started to pace the small room. "I wonder if anyone knows I'm gone. And if they know I'm gone, do they know what happened and where I am? I doubt they know where I am; I don't even know where I am."

Jonas dialogue with himself was interrupted by the sound of boots nearing his door. Jonas instinctively shrank back into a far corner of the room. The door opened and two jaffa came in and pulled him out. Jonas struggled, to no avail. He realized that he was more scared now then when this sort of thing happened in the past. Then he remembered that in the past there was always someone he could count on to get him out.

"Nobody is coming." Jonas thought, "Nobody saw me get taken. I'm on my own this time." With that thought Jonas allowed himself to be pulled along by the jaffa. He saw no other option. He didn't know what to do; he was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Again, I don't own any of this. I hope you like this chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SG-1 regrouped in the gate room on Kelowna. They had spent the last few hours trying to find out as much as they could about Jonas' disappearance. Each of them had canvassed the city, trying to find either a sign of Jonas or someone who had seen something.

"So," said Jack, "anybody find anything?"

"Nothing more than we already knew sir." replied Sam.

"I talked to someone who said they saw Jonas leave his office after hearing news about aliens in the city. I then spoke to someone else who said they saw him near this building." said Daniel.

"Did they notice anything else?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," Daniel continued, "They both said he went into an alley to investigate what they called a flash of light."

"A ring transporter." stated Teal'c.

"Exactly." said Daniel.

"Well, now that we know how he was taken do we know where he was taken too?" asked Jack.

"Well, sir, it tells us that he is on board a ship most likely, as we don't know of any ground bases that Anubis has. We do also know that there is no evidence of a ship in this system." replied Sam.

"Right, well as long as its narrowed down." said Jack. "Why don't we all go look at that alley, see if anything got left behind."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SG-1 entered the alley that Jonas was last seen walking into. It looked like any other alley on the planet. It was between two buildings, contained small amounts of grime on the ground but was otherwise cleaner than the alleyways on Earth.

They started their search; each of them looking for the smallest of traces. It was Daniel who first found anything of merit. He called Sam over to make sure he knew what he was looking at. She also recognized it and called over Jack and Teal'c.

"What is it?" asked Jack when they reached the pair.

"Well, sir, we're not positive, but if it is what we think it is, we need to contact the tok'ra." said Sam.

"You sure? Because you know how I feel about those guys…" Jack trailed off as everyone stared at him.

"What is it that you found Major Carter?" asked Teal'c.

Daniel held up his find for them to see. Jack's eyes widened and he sighed.

"Ah," he said, "well at least now I know why I have to put up with the tok'ra for a little while."

"Yeah," stated Daniel, "this is the same kind of communicator we used when we snook aboard Anubis' ship the first time. There is no logical explanation for why it's in this alley."

"Oy." said Jack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonas was tired of waiting. He had been brought by the jaffa to a larger room some time ago. He had been expecting to see Anubis or some other Goa'uld, but so far he hadn't't seen anybody. He had just been waiting for something to happen. Anything at all right now sounded good to him. He was bored staring at the wall for so long. He couldn't even walk around. As soon as the jaffa brought him into this room they chained his arm to the wall. He could see why they did it, though; with nobody in the room and no door that he could see he could easily get away if his arm was free.

He assumed that he was in the throne room on the ship. He figured that out because of the big throne in the middle of the room. He also knew for certain that he was on a ship. He had felt them leave hyperspace a little while ago.

"I wonder where we're at." Jonas said aloud. He had taken to talking to himself just to clear the oppressive silence. "We obviously left Kelowna, but where did he take me? The last we knew was that Anubis didn't have any planets. Who knows, maybe he has one now. But if we're at the planet, why hasn't anyone come to get me?" Jonas had no answer to that question. He didn't think Goa'uld had a habit of stopping their ships in the middle of space, but he really hadn't met that many.

On the other hand maybe it was smarter of the Goa'uld to keep him on the ship. It would make it harder for any who gated to the planet to get to him. That thought was a little depressing, but as Jonas didn't know if anyone was even looking for him, it didn't bother him that much.

"Besides," said Jonas, "They have no idea where I am. I don't even know where I am, how could they possibly find me?" Jonas drew his knees up to his chest. "Maybe they've forgotten I'm even here."

Jonas wanted to be anywhere else at that moment. He wanted to be with someone, to have someone know where he was. Without even a hint of another person or even a jaffa, Jonas truly felt that he was alone on the ship, chained to a wall.

Suddenly, though, another part of his heart and mind took over. "No," he said, "SG-1 will find me. It's what they do. I may not work closely with them anymore, but they won't leave me behind." With that Jonas decided to sleep and in his sleep he dared to hope.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately for Jonas, he had not been forgotten. A cloaked figure watched on a screen as he curled up on the floor and fell asleep. They gave a low laugh and said, "Hope all you want Jonas Quinn. Sleep as much as you can, for when you awaken, we begin." The figure stood up and left the room, leaving the screen on to monitor his captive.

As he left another figure crept up to the screen. They looked upon the sleeping figure with sympathy. They had been secretly watching the human on the screen all day. They had heard everything that Jonas had said. Secretly, they were proud that he had found his hope, for they knew that Jonas would need it soon.

"Do not fear, Jonas. You are being searched for and you will be found." Then the figure sat down to watch the screen in silence; intent on keeping the young man as safe as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this out. My sociology class is currently trying to kill me. I have two papers and a test this week in that class. As a peace offering, I did make this chapter longer than the other ones. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonas was dreaming. In his dream he was a child back on Kelowna. He was walking through a museum with his parents. He could not be older than nine years old on this trip. He was excited, because this time he did not have to deal with his classmates in the museum. It always frustrated him that they did not care about the history of their world.

"Mom, dad! Look at this!" Jonas excitedly ran from one display to the next.

"Jonas! Slow down! You'll enjoy it all more if you take your time looking at it." his mom told him.

His dad chuckled as he watched his son screech to halt in response to his mother's words of wisdom. He stopped just in time, too, because he had almost passed a case in his haste to see another. He peered inside and saw a tablet covered in the ancient writing of his world. He looked to his parents.

"Do you know what it says?" he asked.

"No, Jonas, I do not." responded his dad. "Do you, Jonas?"

"No! Of course I don't…" Jonas paused, as he realized he did know what it said. He read something about naquadria, how it wasn't native to his world. He shook his head, confused at how he knew this.

"Jonas, come on honey, we're moving to the next one." Jonas' mother shook him out of his reverie. He quickly moved to follow his parents. As he did, though, they both faded from view. Jonas spun around wildly, realizing that he was now alone in the museum. He called out, hoping that someone would answer. He vaguely knew that this was not real, yet he still panicked.

Out of nowhere, a figure appeared right in front of him.

"Do not try to stop us, Jonas Quinn, it will only be worse for you." the figure told him.

"What do you mean? What's happening? Where am I?" As he asked these things Jonas was awoken suddenly. He found himself lying on the floor staring at the figure from his dream. He tried to raise his arm, but found he was unable to do so. He looked and saw that it was chained to a wall. Seeing that caused a wave of memories to flood into his mind, and Jonas remembered where he was and who he was looking at.

"What are you doing?" Jonas asked.

"That, you may never know, Jonas." Anubis paused, then said to him, "All you need to know is that you are alive because I have a purpose for you. Now, let us begin again." Anubis pressed a button on a machine, and Jonas was thrust back into the world of dreams.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SG-1 stood in the control room, waiting for the tok'ra to make contact with them.

"They did say they would get back to us, right?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir. They said someone would come in a couple of hours. It has been about two and a half since they said that." replied Sam.

"Perhaps they do not follow the rule that a couple is in fact two." stated Teal'c.

Jack, Sam and Daniel stared at him. "We let you babysit Cassie way too much when she was younger." said Jack.

"Indeed." replied Teal'c.

The gate started to spin and Walter informed them that it was an incoming wormhole. Once it was established they waited for an IDC to come through. When the code came and was identified as tok'ra, the iris was opened and SG-1 went down to greet whoever had come to help them.

As the figure stepped through the gate SG-1 heaved sighs of relief. Sam went and greeted her father with a hug.

"Jacob, good to see you and not another tok'ra." said Jack.

"I'm sure you are, but I wish we could see each other every now and then when something isn't in danger." said Jacob.

"Trust me, we do too." Daniel replied.

"I'm sure. Well, let's head upstairs and get this underway." Jacob stated as he led them towards the briefing room, his arm still around Sam.

"He makes it sound like he was waiting for us." Jack said to Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel looked at him, shrugged and followed them up the stairs. Teal'c looked at him.

"What?!? It does!" Jack exclaimed again. Teal'c turned and headed for the briefing room. Jack took a deep breath before following.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are correct. It is a tok'ra communicator as you thought." Selmak told them after viewing the object.

"Do you have any idea why it was on Kelowna?" asked Daniel.

"We do have an idea. There is an operative stationed aboard Anubis's ship. If it was Anubis who took Jonas."

"We're pretty positive it is. We've either taken down the other system lords or they would have told us they have Jonas." said Sam.

"That is true. Anubis is known to be secretive about what he does. He trusts no one." stated Selmak.

"Then how did you get a tok'ra on board his ship?" asked Daniel.

"We didn't." replied Jacob. "We placed a jaffa there. One in service to Anubis that has come over to our side."

"So the alliance isn't as dead as we thought it was." said Daniel hopefully.

"I feel like this is a very isolated incident." replied Teal'c.

"Precisely. We felt it best to take advantage of the situation presented to us." said Jacob. "It looks like that has paid off, too."

"We're lucky that Anubis chose him as one of the jaffa to go to the planet, too." said Daniel. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Is there any way you can get in contact with him?" asked Hammond.

"No," started Jacob, "but he is scheduled to make contact in three days."

"Can't we do anything before then?" asked Sam.

"No, Sammy, we can't" replied Jacob.

"So Jonas is on his own for at least, what, four days?" said Jack.

"Essentially, yes, but I would assume our operative will help him whenever possible." Jacob told them.

"Let's hope." said Hammond. "SG-1, you are on stand down until the tok'ra operative makes contact. Jacob, I assume you'll let us know as soon as possible?"

"Yes, of course." he replied.

One by one they got up and left to do what needed to be done. Soon it was just Sam and Jacob sitting at the table. Sam walked to the window overlooking the gate.

"He's going to be okay, right dad?" she asked. Jacob moved to stand next to his daughter at the window.

"I hope so, kiddo. He's strong and he knows that you four will be looking for him. That will help him" said Jacob.

"What is he doesn't, though? What if he thinks nobody knows where he's at and that he's all alone?" Sam asked. "What if he thinks we've abandoned him?" Tears started to form in her eyes. Jacob hugged his daughter to his side.

"He knows you're coming. He was with you long enough to know that you don't leave anyone behind, SG-1 or not." Jacob put his arm around her shoulder and led her out of the briefing room. "Now, what's for lunch? I find myself missing the food around here." he said. Sam laughed through her tears, and the pair walked to the commissary together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jonas next joined the waking world, Anubis was gone. He relaxed slightly, before realizing that he was not alone in the room. A lone jaffa stood in the doorway to the throne room. Jonas sat up and tried to shrink back into the wall. The jaffa motioned that it was okay.

"Jonas, I am a friend. You must trust me. Do not say anything in response or react in any way. Anubis is watching you through a camera." he said. Jonas relaxed again, but gave no other indication that someone else was with him.

"You have to stay strong, Jonas. Anubis will not harm you; you're too important to his plans. He is only interested in what makes your physiology different from other humans. Do not fear, Jonas, I am here to help and soon you will be rescued." With that the jaffa left, leaving Jonas by himself again.

Jonas thought about what he had been told. Was he to trust this person? He never knew a jaffa to be on the side of the captive. Realizing that he was in no position to refuse help of any kind, Jonas decided to trust him, for now. He leaned against the wall, thinking about how he had said help was coming. A smile crept across his face.

"They still care about me." he said aloud. "And they're coming to get me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – I still don't own Stargate. I do own the television I watch it on, though. Anyway, review please! It motivates me to write faster.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Oh dear…I have no excuse for how long it has been. I got lazy and slightly disheartened by the lack of reviews. Then I was crazy busy and I lost the inspiration to write this at some point. Never fear, though, I know where it is going now and it should only be a few chapters more.

Oh, I also make a few references to stuff that happened in season six and seven. Nothing big, though. You might not even notice.

--

Aunbis' ship was quiet. All those who were on board were going about their business without causing a fuss. Anubis himself was not on board. He believed he had retrieved all he could from Jonas Quinn for the time being. Anubis had boarded another ship a few days ago. His first prime and a few other jaffa had gone with him. Where they were headed was unknown to all those left behind.

Jonas was lying where Anubis had left him: on the floor in a bare room, chained to the wall. He didn't know how long he had been on board, but he knew it couldn't have been more than a few days. Anubis had probed his mind for more information about Kelowna. His comments made Jonas believe that he was trying to figure out exactly what made him different. He asked him about naquadria and where it had come from. Jonas tried to resist but it was difficult when the questioner was bypassing you and just looking into your head.

After the fourth time Anubis had abruptly left; he had apparently garnered all the information he needed from Jonas and left. The problem was that one of the jaffa that he took with him was the one that had helped Jonas. Without his aid and Anubis having lost interest in him Jonas didn't know what was going to happen to him. He was hungry and thirsty, having only had a little water since his capture. Sighing, Jonas decided to try and sleep, only to be jolted awake by approaching footsteps.

--

Two days after the meeting with Jacob SG-1 were sat at a table in the commissary. All four of them were half-heartedly poking at food. Attempts were made to bring up conversation, but all of them failed. That was until Daniel started pealing a banana and Sam started to giggle.

"Carter," asked Jack, "is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something Teal'c told me that Jonas did when we were in the sinking mothership." replied Sam. Teal'c smiled as he too recalled the event.

"I agree with Jack. Does someone want to tell this story?" asked Daniel as he looked between Sam and Teal'c.

"It's more of an ongoing saga, actually." said Sam. "You see, Jonas had this habit of eating all the time. He said he wanted to fully explore earth culture."

"Including bringing a banana on a mission." Teal'c said.

"Don't forget about the milkshake with the onion rings." laughed Sam.

"Indeed." Teal'c said with a slight smile. "He was quite excited on that particular mission."

"Well he did get to leave the base. I would have been excited too." said Sam.

"Was that when I was…" started Jack.

"Yeah." replied Sam. Jack and Daniel shared a look that went unnoticed by the other two.

"Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun when Jonas was around." observed Daniel, looking around at the other three.

"It was different at first, but, yeah, we did." Sam smiled.

"He could've stayed if he wanted to." said Daniel. "Just because I was back didn't mean he had to go back to Kelowna."

"The Kelownan government requested that Jonas Quinn return to aid them with rebuilding and starting their own stargate program. It was not because of your return that he left." said Teal'c.

"If I hadn't returned, though, we wouldn't have gone on that mission in the first place and if he hadn't left he wouldn't be in the position he's in now." explained Daniel.

"Daniel none of this is your fault. Just accept that. Omar or whoever put you on that planet for us to find. You didn't kick Jonas through the stargate and you certainly didn't mean for Anubis to come back and look for him." Jack said.

Daniel sighed, "I know. I just feel like we should be doing more to find him."

"When we have the information from the tok'ra we will indeed rescue Jonas Quinn, Daniel Jackson." said Teal'c. As his sentence finished the klaxons sounded, alerting the team to an incoming wormhole.

"Speak of the devil." said Jack. "Hopefully." he added under his breath.

--

By the time Sg-1 arrived in the control room the gate had shut off and Jacob was once again heading up the stairs. The hurried to follow him and they didn't even bother sitting down at the table. As soon as General Hammond walked in Jacob began to speak.

"We heard from our operative. He is currently part of a small force Anubis took to an uninhabited planet. He does not know exactly what Anubis plans to do, but he knows it has to do with naquadria and why Kelownan physiology is so different from other humans." said Jacob.

"That's nice to know, but did he tell you where to find Jonas?" asked Daniel as the others looked on with anticipation.

"He could not provide us with specific coordinates, no." said Jacob. "He could however give us a general location in a system with one stargate."

"So we gate to this planet and get Jonas?" asked Sam.

"Unfortunately, no. We have to take a ship as Jonas is still on the mothership." replied Jacob.

"How long will this journey take?" asked General Hammond.

"A little less than a day." said Jacob.

"What else did the jaffa tell you?" inquired the General.

"He only said that what Anubis was looking for about naquadria is on a tablet on Kelowna. He was certain that it was this information that Anubis was probing Jonas' mind for." stated Jacob.

"Dr. Jackson, Major Carter would you mind putting together a science team to go to Kelowna to get more information about this?" asked Hammond.

"Not at all, Sir." said Sam.

"Yeah, it shouldn't take us too long to do." added Daniel.

"It's settled then. SG-1 you have a go as soon as you are ready and there is a tok'ra ship ready for you to use." said Hammond as he turned to go back to his office.

--

A/N – It's a shorter chapter, but at least it's a chapter. There was going to be more, but I decided to put it in the next chapter so I could put this one up. I am working as fast as I can. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Okay, I know that this is really short considering how much time has elapsed since I updated last. At least it's something. My muse kinda left for a little while, but I do know where this story is going now (I think) and I will get it done before this summer. I promise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SG-1 again stood assembled at the bottom of the ramp; watching as the chevrons lit up and the gate activated. Jacob stood beside them, talking quietly with the general. As soon as the faint blue light illuminated the gate room they headed up the ramp and stepped through the event horizon.

In a matter of seconds they were on a new planet. Jacob took the lead and brought them to where the ship was located. The small group climbed inside and settled in to their home for the next day. Nobody spoke unless it was necessary; as each was lost in his or her own thoughts. Teal'c and Jacob were in the front piloting as fast as they could towards their destination and, as everybody hoped, Jonas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonas attempted to shrink closer to the wall as the footsteps approached where he was. He curled in on himself and faced the wall; fully aware of the futility of the action. He was suddenly grabbed by the arms and held as the binding around his ankle was undone. As he was pulled to his feet and then out into the corridor he wondered what exactly was going on. Anubis had left the ship, as far as he knew, so why should he even be moving somewhere new? The thought baffled his slightly confused mind until he was shoved into a new room that unsurprisingly looked identical to the one he had just came from. The jaffa simply left him in the room with the forcefield up; not bothering to further restrain him in any way.

Jonas carefully crept around the room, looking for anything that may help him escape. After a little bit, however, he began to feel the effects of his dehydration. The room had begun to spin oddly and Jonas had a fuzzy feeling in his head. He quickly sat to avoid fainting in an ungraceful and painful matter. After sitting the fuzzy feeling in his head turned into a headache so he lay down and was asleep within a few seconds.

He awoke a short time later to a feeling that he was not quite alone in the room anymore. He opened his eyes and rolled over, hoping to see the jaffa that worked with the tok'ra. To his dismay he instead saw several other jaffa. To his further horror he saw that one had a syringe in his hand filled with a shimmery blue substance. The jaffa approached Jonas seeing that he was awake. The jaffa with the syringe reached for him and Jonas began to panic.

"No, no, I don't…I don't want it," Jonas whimpered as he tried to squirm away. "Just go away. Leave me alone. Please." Jonas' attempts were ultimately unsuccessful as one of the jaffa could easily hold him down. Jonas looked away as the blue substance was injected into his arm. As the drug took affect Jonas felt himself become unattached to his surroundings.

"Just lie still for awhile," one of the jaffa said, "let the drug take a hold of you. You'll need it to work to get through what's coming."

"What's that?" Jonas heard himself ask.

"We break your spirit until you tell us what we need to know," responded the jaffa.

"But I thought…Anubis…got what he needed from my mind."

"He got something that he wanted, but it was certainly not all that he wanted to learn from you," With a laugh the jaffa turned and left the room, leaving Jonas to try and figure out what he meant through the fog in his mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Teal'c why don't I take over the piloting now?" asked Jacob, "Then you can head to the back and tell the others that we have about ten more minutes before we get to the planet."

Teal'c nodded, got up from the piloting seat and headed towards where the rest of SG-1 was waiting out the journey. As he entered he noticed the heavy feeling in the room. It was the same feeling that the group always had when preparing to mount a rescue mission.

"Jacob has informed me that we are nearing our destination. It would be appropriate for us to get ready to depart this craft," Teal'c told the three. They all got up and began getting on their gear that they would need to get Jonas off the ship. As they finished the realized that the ship had stopped moving. They looked at the doorway to the forward section as Jacob stepped through.

"Alright guys, time to go get Jonas back."

"Who's going to stay with the ship?" Sam asked.

"We can cloak the ship," said Jacob, "That way we can all help to find Jonas and perhaps it will go quicker. Besides, if the intel is correct there are few jaffa left on the ship. It's likely none of them will be in this area anyway."

"Right," started Jack, "Daniel, Sam you go with Jacob. Teal'c, you're with me. Let's move."

As they split into groups and started to search the ship, they were unaware that Jonas was lying on the floor of his cell; slowly losing his mind and wondering what was going to happen next.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Review please! Props to anyone who can guess why Jonas is losing his mind and where I got the idea for the shimmery blue liquid.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Hey! I managed to get a chapter out! I found writing this to be a great way to take a break from studying for finals. Who knows, this may mean another chapter within a week or so.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonas lay in a corner of the room; sitting up, but stilled curled with his knees held tightly to his chest. He kept hearing strange things like whispers and footsteps, yet he knew in the back of his mind that he was alone. The terrifying part was that he could swear that he saw the shadows on the wall moving at one point. That was what had brought him to his current position. He had barely glimpsed something out of the corner of his eye, but the fear had consumed him and he had frantically scrambled backwards until he had wedged himself in the corner.

"What was that?" Jonas thought as he yet again heard voices. This time he was positive that they were actually there and not in his head. He strained his ears and heard light footsteps, not heavy ones like jaffa always had. He briefly entertained the wild thought of rescue, but his paranoid and anxious thoughts quickly smothered that notion.

"Nobody would rescue me," he thought, "I'm not even a part of the SGC anymore. Who would really care if I went missing? No, the footsteps are in my head. I'm positive of it." In contradiction to his thoughts, a shadow entered into the view on the wall outside the forcefield to his cell. Jonas held his breath, and then saw a blonde head poke slowly around the corner. Jonas gasped as the eyes glowed brightly.

"This isn't rescue," thought Jonas, "It's the opposite. I have to hide, fight, get away somehow." As the forcefield dropped three figures rushed towards Jonas, and he tried to squish himself further into the corner. He ducked his head behind his knees and tried to believe that this all really was in his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Teal'c weren't having any luck with finding Jonas. They weren't finding much of anything, truth be told. Jack sighed as they entered yet another empty room.

"What, did all the jaffa go on holiday and take Jonas with them?" he asked rhetorically.

"Perhaps they are simply not in this part of the ship," stated Teal'c.

"Yeah, I suppose," said Jack. "Still, this is boring so far."

"Would you prefer to be shot at?" asked Teal'c.

"Of course not, I…" Jack paused and looked at Teal'c, who stared back with one quirked eyebrow. "Let's just keep going." With that Jack began walking again, checking around the next corner in the hallway, knowing Teal'c would follow behind him.

"Indeed," Teal's smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What Jack and Teal'c didn't know was that Jacob, Sam and Daniel were having considerably better luck. Meaning that they had found Jonas. The only problem was that he didn't seem to realize that rescue was walking in the door.

When Sam first poked her head around the door she made no big deal about how Jonas had reacted. She figured they could explain everything once they got into the room. The initial signs of trouble came when the forcefield came down and they rushed into the room. Jonas had looked at them, but instead of the relief and joy they had expected, they got fear as they watched Jonas curl tighter into a ball and attempt to become a part of the wall. The trio exchanged confused glances, and began to approach Jonas more slowly. They hoped it was just the quick movement that had caused this reaction. It seemed that a change of pace didn't help matters, so they retreated back to the door to discuss what to do next. They eventually decided to just try again, but maybe only one at a time with very slow and non-threatening movements.

Daniel stayed near the door and kept a lookout while Sam and Jacob tried to get through to Jonas that they were there to rescue him. Daniel took the opportunity to radio Jack and Teal'c.

"Jack, Teal'c? You guys there?" he asked.

"Where else would we be Daniel?" came the response.

Daniel sighed, "Well, I thought you might like to know that we've found Jonas, and…" Daniel got cut off by Jack.

"Okay, we'll come meet you."

"Wait, Jack, you should know that something appears to be wrong with Jonas."

"Wrong how?"

"He doesn't seem to be aware that we're here. He keeps trying to back away from us. It's like he's afraid or something," Daniel explained.

A sigh was heard through the radio. "We'll be there soon," Jack said and ended the conversation.

As Daniel let go of the radio he turned his head to look and see if Sam and Jacob had made any progress with Jonas. They hadn't made any, it seemed, and they were walking back towards him.

"Jack and Teal'c are on their way," he told them. Sam nodded. "Do you have any idea what's wrong with him?" Daniel continued.

"Not really," said Sam, "I briefly saw a needle mark in his arm, but I don't know what would be making him act this way."

"Have you guys ever seen anything like this before?" asked Jacob. Sam shook her head no. Daniel started to as well, but then paused as he remembered something.

"We've seen something similar," he told Jacob. Sam looked at him for a few seconds, and then seemed to realize what he was talking about.

"Well it's great that you two remember, but would you mind filling me in?" Jacob asked.

"It happened about four years ago. We were exploring a planet and found a sealed chamber that was filled with dead bodies. I picked up a tablet and tried to use a page turner, but nothing happened. I thought I felt something brush by me in the chamber, but we decided it was probably just a creepy feeling. We came home and nothing was found to be wrong with me when Janet checked me out. Then a little while later I started to go, well, crazy," Daniel explained.

"He was acting like he was schizophrenic. He kept seeing things, passing out and finally, he kinda attacked Jack," Sam continued. Jacob shot Daniel and incredulous look.

"I thought he had a Goa'uld in him. It came out of the deck of playing cards and went into him. It was really weird, because Jack didn't seem to know that this was happening. I just kind of reacted, and then I passed out. The next thing I knew I was in a mental institution," said Daniel.

"Okay," said Jacob, "this is all very interesting and I'll be glad to hear about it fully later. But for now, what the hell does this have to do with Jonas? Is it just that he's acting the same way you did?" Sam and Daniel nodded.

"It's possible that he's been infected by the same thing. It's modified to be injected intravenously, but his actions are too similar for the possibility to be ignored," explained Sam.

Any further discussion between the three was ended by the arrival of Jack and Teal'c. They glanced at the trio and then looked around the room, trying to locate Jonas. Upon seeing the state he was in, they looked back at the rest of the group; hoping to get some answers.

"So what's wrong with him?" asked Jack.

"We have a theory, but we won't be sure that it's true until we get him back to Janet," Sam said.

"Well…" prompted Jack.

"We think it's a variation of Ma'chello's Goa'uld killers that infected Daniel. He's showing similar symptoms of schizophrenia," Sam elaborated. The group then went into discussion of how to get Jonas off of the ship in his terrified state. Many ideas were thrown around until Jack finally said to just zat him. Teal'c raised his zat gun and they all turned to look at Jonas. They were surprised to see that he was focusing on one of them, and that he didn't appear to be afraid. What stunned them even more was that he opened his mouth and talked for the first time since they had found him.

"Dr. Jackson?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – P.S., I don't own Stargate. I also wrote most of this in one day, so if there are any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - I'm sorry that I didn't keep my own deadline for this chapter. Honestly, I don't like it very much. It gets the story to where it needs to be, but...eh. I feel like no matter how many times I wrote it, everyone seemed a little ooc. Please let me know what you think.

Enjoy nonetheless!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonas didn't understand what was going on. He knew that the people who came in the room were Goa'uld; he saw their eyes glow. They looked familiar, but he had ducked down to hide before he got the chance to look at them closely. He had heard them stop moving in response to his actions. He peaked one eye over the top of his knees and watched the three pairs of feet go back towards the door. Then two pairs came closer to him again. They started talking.

"Jonas, it's okay. You're safe now. We came to get you."

Jonas couldn't believe them; their voices sounded like the Goa'uld. They kept trying, kept attempting to get him to look at them, but he refused. He wouldn't let them win. He would wait for the rescue that the jaffa had promised him would come. Jonas froze as new voices joined the group. He looked and saw that there were now five pairs of feet. Jonas became terrified. Why would they need five Goa'uld to handle him? What were they going to do to him? He didn't think he had any more information to give. Even if he did, couldn't they just ask Anubis? Anubis had probed his mind, after all.

Jonas fully looked up as he heard the conversation change to what they should do to him in order to get him out of the room. The decision was made to zat him, which was an experience he didn't want to repeat again. As they turned towards him, they looked surprised that he was looking at them. Jonas was equally surprised, as he saw someone that he didn't expect to be there. He had come back to help Jack and Teal'c, so why not him. Jonas decided to risk calling out to him, to see if it really was him.

"Dr. Jackson?" he called with a slightly raspy voice. The entire group looked at him for a few seconds, and then turned to look at Dr. Jackson. A few minutes passed in silence.

"Jonas? Do you recognize me?" asked Daniel. Jonas nodded, and Daniel took this as a cue that he could go closer to Jonas. He started towards him, and when Jonas didn't seem afraid he crossed the remaining distance quickly. When he got to Jonas, Daniel knelt down so that he was eye level with Jonas.

"Jonas, do you realize where you are?" Daniel asked. Jonas looked worriedly at the remaining four people before glancing back at Daniel.

"It's okay, Jonas. They won't hurt you," Daniel told him.

"I thought you were dead," Jonas stated. Sam gasped and realization of why Jonas was comfortable with Daniel fell. Daniel decided to play along with what Jonas thought, as it could be the only way to get him out of here.

"Yeah, Jonas, but I came back to help you," Daniel said. Jonas nodded and spoke again.

"I'm on Anubis' ship," Jonas responded to the previous question. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone take a step toward him, and he couldn't stop the flinch that was pulled from him. Daniel noticed this and turned to look at Sam apologetically, who looked quite upset at the prospect of Jonas being afraid of her.

"Jonas," Daniel started, "I need you to stand up and come with me. The others are here as well, trying to rescue you, but we have to get to their ship." Jonas looked terrified at the prospect, and again looked worriedly at the other four people in the room. Daniel saw this as well, and tried to qualm his fears.

"It's okay. I won't let them hurt you." Jonas nodded yet again and attempted to stand up. He couldn't quite do it on his own, so Daniel helped to steady him. After a few awkward, halting steps they were moving down the hallway. Teal'c and Jacob had gone ahead of them to make sure the route was clear. Sam and Jack were staying behind them; careful to not let Jonas notice them.

As Daniel led Jonas through the ship, Jack fell into step with Sam and began to discuss the current situation with her.

"So," he whispered, "Jonas is fine with Daniel being here because he's dead?"

Sam nodded. "I think that Jonas believes that Daniel came back in his ascended state to help him out of the situation. He heard the stories that you and Teal'c told and his mind latched onto this idea as a way out of the situation in his delusional state."

"So Jonas really thinks we're Goa'uld? And that and ascended Daniel has come back to help him get out of the situation, even though Jonas knows that Daniel is alive and well?"

"When we were infected by a similar thing we all thought that we were seeing things. Daniel was so sure of his delusion we even sent him to an institution," explained Sam. Jack nodded that he understood.

"What do we do then? I'm going to guess that we can't use the same solution that we used four years ago."

Sam shook her head. "Jonas' blood isn't compatible with ours. Who knows what the consequences of mixing them would be. It's possible that whatever he was given will just flush out of his system. If that's the case all we have to do is wait."

Jack looked ahead to where Daniel was practically carrying a terrified Jonas. He shook his head and sighed, "Yeah, wait."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, after a lot of patience on behalf on everyone and a healthy dose of Daniel's ability to convince people to agree with him, they managed to get Jonas to the cargo ship. Once inside Daniel settled him in the back on a couple of blankets. He stayed with Jonas while the remaining four members of the group concentrated on getting away from Anubis' ship without being seen.

Jacob was piloting again, but the other three were hanging around in the cockpit. They were afraid of going near Jonas and upsetting him all over again. The door opened, and they turned to see Daniel walking through. He sighed and slid down to sit against the wall; mentally exhausted.

"You know, it's hard to pretend to be dead and all powerful, when you can't really remember being either," he quipped. Sam managed a weak smile at his comment.

"Do you think he's getting better?" she asked.

"I don't think he's getting worse. He also doesn't think that there are Goa'uld everywhere, but that could simply be because I'm the only person by him and he trusts me," Daniel explained.

"So," said Jack, "we're back to waiting."

"Yeah," agreed Daniel as he looked back towards the cargo area, "and hoping Janet can fix this."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - Please review. I love constructive criticism; don't be afraid of telling me what to do differently.


End file.
